User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 27
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 27 Heeyo~ Happy New Year everyone! *** "There are four fallen gods," Tilith explained, "And they're terrorizing mankind. Lucius believes that you can defeat them." She went on, describing each of the four fallen ones. Zen had rarely ever heard of the gods while growing up. Her family did not interest themselves in such things. However, she was not ignorant of what the title 'god' meant. "Wait," She said, "You believe that I am strong enough to defeat a...a god?" She shook her head. "Tilith, I'm barely strong enough to stand up to my eldest brother. And the last time I did that, I almost died." The goddess paused to think. "Well...Lord Lucius wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you weren't strong enough." She smiled. "I don't know what he's thinking, but if he believes in you, I will too." The summoner sighed. "Did your 'Lord Lucius' tell you how I was going to defeat a god?" "Nope. But I'm sure your units won't mind helping you." She winced at the mention of her companions, instantly remembering the way Mifune had so graciously handled her apology. "Hey," Tilith said, suddenly looking thoughtful, "Speaking of units, I thought I sensed a gate somewhere around here..." Zen blinked in surprise. "You can sense gates? More importantly, I can't believe I didn't sense it..." Leading the summoner just a little ways outside the village, Zen began to sense a gate as they drew closer to it's apparent location. Realizing she hadn't sensed it initially because of it's distance, she asked Tillith how she could tell where it was from so far away. "That's simple," She laughed, "I am a goddes, after all!" Finding herself in a small meadow not far from the village. Zen held her hand up against the invisible gate, and shuddered. "What's wrong?" Tillith inquired. "I can feel the unit's presence on the other side...and it's quite intimidating." "Maybe you should pass this one up, then." The summoner shook her head. "No. It's dark, but somehow not menacing."She set both hands against the door, eyes glowing white. She grunted subconciously as a dark energy flooded out of the gate as it opened. Even Tillith backed up a few steps. Their surroundings grew earily silent as a shillouette appeared in the gate's opening. Though Zen had been right about the lack of ill intentions on the unit's part, the overwhelming dark presence that this new unit presented were frightening. Soft breathing could be heard as the unit stepped forward and out of the shadows. "Summoner," It spoke in a cold, yet unthreatening tone, clearly female, "You who have summoned me from the darkness...tell me your name..." Zen had to force herself to be still, afraid that she would tremble and show weakness to the unit. "My name is Zen," She managed to answer in a firm tone. The unit was actually quite beautiful. Long pink hair flowed down to her waist, and sharp blue eyes were set in smooth pale skin. She tilted her head curiously. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked calmly. Before Zen could deny it Tillith squeaked out a response, "When you've made an entrance like that, can you blame us?!" "She sensed the gate, but not the unit's presence," Zen muttered. Then, to the unit, she said, "Forgive me if that is the impression I gave you, but no, I do not fear you. What is your name?" Relaxing slightly, the unit bowed her head. "I am Lira." They returned to village, and Zen introduced Lira to the rest of her units. Zeln and Lancia seemed particularly 'shy', and Sergio and Aem appeared slightly unsure on how to handle the newcomer, while Selena immediately established a friendly rivalry. Though the summoner was pleased with the peaceful introductions, she still hadn't seen Mifune. She went looking for him, eventually finding him standing alone in the garden where she and Tillith had been speaking earlier. She was about to approach him before she once again remembered how he stormed out before, so she hesitated. After a long moment of awkward silence, she cleared her throat. "U-um... I just wanted to apologize...for being so insensitive..." To her surprise, he turned to her. The usual gruff expression remained on his face, but he didn't appear angry. "Idiot." "Eh?" "Not everyone can control their emotions like you can." He began to walk back to the house, stopping by her side and looking down at her. "Just let me handle my emotions the way I know how...idiot." Without a second glance, he continued towards the house. Realizing that was as close as she was going to get to reconciling with the unit, Zen smiled slightly and followed him inside. *** Boring Filler chapter is boring. Anyway...does anyone remember when Main character-chan and Karl cross paths again?? I know that he and Seria are after Graham, and they tell you about Abbadon and stuff, but I can't remember esactly when and where that takes place, so if you could let me know, that would be great~ Next chapters are going to be about Galant, I think...I don't know, we'll see. Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts